Surprise!
by Ikuni Hattori
Summary: With an infant son unwilling to go down for naps easily, Sigyn needs some time for herself. Visiting her inner mind, she pays a visit to a being who has the capacity to love just as passionately as she does to fight.


First fic in a long while because of school and everything. I'm sorry.

But here, have a kinda feelsy Logynish fic.

Totes inspired from my Sigyn blog on Tumblr. Interested in finding me, the link is on my profile. Tispe and Hjálmarr are my own creations, Ilkea is a product of GeektressGalore. Go check her out. She currently has one Supernatural fic up. Sigyn and Loki are from Norse Mythology, and written according to my headcanons. Don't like, then don't read, I'm saying this one time and one time only.

Thank you to everyone who have been reading my other fics in my absence. Your silent support fuels my writing. *loves on you all*

* * *

Sigyn breathed a sigh of relief as Hjálmarr finally went down for his nap without a fuss. The poor child must have been exhausted. He was already a few weeks old, and as such, was starting to become a handful. It was inevitable that Loki couldn't help out all the time, and now was one of those times.

Sigyn took her hard won silence gratefully, and took the opportunity to sit down and rest. Curling up in a chair with a mug of hot tea, Sigyn began to slow her breathing. Loki had taught her how to meditate YEARS ago, but she's never really had the time or the need to do so. But now: now she had an active child who was turning out more like his father everyday. She had begun meditating when she realized the four hours of sleep she had been getting wasn't enough. That's not to say that Loki didn't try to do everything in his power so she _could_ sleep longer. Her motherly instincts merely had her awake in an instant as soon as Hjálmarr started crying.

She needed the break.

Finally slipping into her relaxed state, Sigyn wandered the halls of her mind absently. It was sculpted to reflect their home at Utgard-without the obliette, of course-and it had that familiar, warm feeling to it that she had gotten whenever she came back from the market. It was home.

Padding along silently, she headed for the master bedroom-the one she and Loki shared. Opening the door silently, she made her way over to the bed. It was already occupied.

Tispe laid, sprawled out, on the bed, the blankets bunched at her feet as her mouth hung open in an almost silent snore. Sigyn sat on the edge of the bed, reached out, and tucked a stray curl behind her berserker self's ear. A fond smile adorned the goddess' face, warmth gilling her gaze as she stared down at her other self, sleeping peacefully.

"Still like a child," Sigyn murmured absently to herself. "You still kick your blankets off in your sleep." She reached over and tugged the comforter up so it would at least cover her up to her waist. A gentle hand glided across Tispe's cheek in a familiar gesture. Laying down, Sigyn made herself comfortable before curling up next to the unresponsive Tispe. Sigyn tucked her head under the berserker's chin, her arm coming up to rest lightly on Tispe's hip. "Hjálmarr is growing up to be a very smart boy," she whispered to Tispe. "He takes after you a lot. He gets into everything, despite being so young. He's already a month old, and already such a handful." She gave a small giggle. "He looks just like Ilkea, too." Her words were full of warmth. "You would simply adore him. I know you said you didn't like children, but you would love your son. He instantly caught my heart," she confessed. "Oh, listen to me, I'm rambling," she admitted sheepishly. Sigyn snuggled her nose into her other half's neck, sighing deeply. The blonde let herself relax, a yawn pealing from her lips as her eyes slipped shut. She was glad she could get at least this little amount of time to herself to rest.

A sudden cry filled the air, and Sigyn lifted her head, a weary smile on her face. "That's him," she whispered as she slowly extricated herself from Tispe to get up. "Doesn't he sound strong?" she asked. Silence met her question, not that she expected an answer anyway. "I must be going, now," she told her sleeping other self. She placed a gentle kiss on Tispe's cheek before letting herself fade from her inner consciousness. Opening her eyes, Sigyn got up from the armchair she had stationed herself in to head to Hjálmarr's bassinet.

As she lifted him to her breast, he quieted instantly, suckling at her in a half-asleep state. She smiled down at him lovingly, at her son, the child who had two mothers and two fathers. She knew that Tispe was merely sleeping now. But Sigyn hoped that her other self would wake up soon. She didn't want Tispe to miss her own son's childhood.

Once Hjálmarr had finally fallen asleep again, Sigyn took him with her as she laid down on the bed, Hjálmarr laying on her chest. She closed her eyes and let herself enter into a light sleep. Any movement from him had her up in an instant, but it didn't happen as often as it had in the past few weeks.

The next time she woke up, it was morning and Loki was holding her in his arms. Hjálmarr was missing from their bed, but after she slipped out of her husband's embrace, she looked into his bassinet to find him sleeping peacefully. A smile tinged her lips fondly, her finger gently stroking Hjálmarr's cheek before she turned to go back to bed. A piece of paper on the dresser caught her attention. On it, written in a handwriting very familiar to her, were the words 'Thank you.'

Sigyn's smile grew tender, and she whispered to herself, "You're welcome, Tispe." Crawling back into bed, Sigyn curled up next to Loki and sighed happily as his scent washed over her. His heat settling into her bones, Sigyn let herself be lulled back to sleep by her husband's steady breathing.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! If you like what you see, don't forget to fav and follow! Also, don't forget to check out some of my other stories, too! Some of them are just diamonds in the rough, if only you give them a chance. :)

Questions about who Tispe and Ilkea are?

Ilkea is the Berserker form that Loki has. When he and Odin made a blood pact to forever be brothers, some of the viking berserker got transferred to the fire giant. Ilkea is this manifestation of berserker blood in Loki. (Remember, this is Loki from Norse Mythology, NOT the Marvel Universe)

Tispe came to be through a magic ceremony to bring out Sigyn's inner backbone, to make her like the Asgardians. Her Opposite Self, Tispe, emerged forth instead. Tispe is everything Sigyn is not: strong, eager to fight, and unafraid to argue with someone. The two women, however, share the love and loyalty they hold to their husbands.


End file.
